ensemble, c'est tout
by backura
Summary: Bakura n'a pas vus son frère depuis un mois, mais le voilà qui revient, mais pour combien de temps? BakuraXBakura
1. Chapter 1

Seiji=double de bakura

« ça fai lonten kjai pa vu ton frer, va bien ? »

« oui. Il devrait venir me voir dans la semaine. Ça fait déjà un mois que je n'l'ai pas vus. »

« oué, ça doi etre chian pour toi

Enfin, c pas kool koi… »

« J'vais m'coucher, à demain matin »

« pa dsouci ! Oyasumi ! »

Bakura posa son portable sur le bureau et s'étira un grand coup avant de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Bakura, c'était un drôle de prénom mais ça lui allait bien. Il était grand, un mètre soixante seize, pour être exact. Ses beaux cheveux blanc, longs, en pagaille, entourait son visage aux couleurs pâle. Il avait toujours était d'une pâleur semblable à la neige. Bientôt il fêterait ses dix-huit ans, cela lui tardait plus que tout. Il allait être majeur, il allait pouvoir partir de chez lui, abandonner son père et rejoindre son frère. Cette idée lui donna un léger sourire lorsqu'il y pensa en faisant son lit avant de s'y glissait.

-Bakura ! Ça vas ?

-Salut Kisara. Je vais bien et toi ?

-Tranquille, comme d'habitude ! Alors, heureux de le revoir bientôt ?

-Oui !

Kisara avait, tout comme lui, les cheveux blancs et un teint pâle. C'était la fille du directeur du lycée, celui où ils allaient. Tout deux finissait leur année dans cette établissement, il était sûr qu'aucun des deux n'allaient redoubler. Apres avoir échangé quelques paroles, ils allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui se trouvait sans doute dans le hall de l'établissement.

Ces autres là étaient composaient de deux filles et quatre garçons. Il y avait Seto, le petit ami de Kisara, Mai, la meilleure amie de Joey qui était présent pour une rare fois, Anzu, la petite amie de Yugi, qui lui était toujours là, à l'inverse de ses meilleurs amis Joey et Tristan. Tout ce petit monde faisait un brouhaha pas possible dans les couloirs, à dire des bêtises, faire les imbéciles, à se chercher les uns et les autres. En faite, il n'y avait que Bakura qui était plutôt sage. Avant il aurait agit comme eux, bêtement, sans se demander pourquoi, à narguer lui puis elle, à poussait celui-là sur celui-ci. Mais maintenant, et ce depuis déjà plusieurs années, presque six, il avait sombré dans une sorte de bulle. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux autres. Il pensait à longueur de journée. Sauf exception les jours comme celui-ci où il savait qu'il n'allait pas être seul le web end qui arrivait, dans trois jours. Il blaguait, il rigolait, il s'ouvrait aux autres dans des moments d'excitation comme celui-ci !

-Toi, tu vas voir ton frère, non ? demanda Seto, un peu plus grand que lui, cheveux marron et allure de chef, ce qu'il était presque, puisqu'il dirigeait pratiquement la société de son père, la KaibaCorporation.

Pour répondre il fit un large sourire, ce qui indiquait tout de suite que la réponse était positive.

-Et ta petite sœur ? Elle va bien ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. On ne se parle pas, tu sais bien. Elle ne m'apprécie pas…

Mai s'était souvenu de cette petite fille qu'elle avait vue un jour. Cette petite fille blonde, tout comme elle, qui suivait partout le double de son ami Bakura. Mais cela remontait à déjà deux ans. Elle devait avoir dix ans maintenant.

« J'arrive vendredi après-midi frérot »

« C'est génial, tu viens plus tôt ^^ on va pouvoir s'éclater, je n'ai pas cours l'après-midi ! »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je viendrais à midi, je te rejoindrais à la gare, comme d'hab. »

« Super ! À Vendredi Seiji ! »

« No soucis »

Il était rare qu'ils puissent communiquer par messages, par appel, par e-mail, même par lettre. Ils étaient vraiment séparés.

Le mercredi et le jeudi passèrent rapidement, si vite que Bakura avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vus son père de la semaine. Le vendredi était là, il était enfin là.

-Alors, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrive ? Pas trop excité ? Lui demanda Kisara en le voyant arrivait le matin.

-Si tu savais comme je suis content ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Seiji me manque horriblement !

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la gare ? Ça te fera passer le temps un peu plus vite ?

-Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas !

-Promis, dés qu'il arrive je me sauve !

Midi sonna au lycée et un troupeau d'élèves quittaient les lieux, avec parmi eux Bakura et Kisara qui allaient gaiement au centre-ville.

En à peine dix minutes ils arrivèrent dans la gare centrale de Domino. Par habitude, le jeune homme s'assit sur le même banc qu'à chaque fois qu'il attendait, impatient, que son frère apparaisse sur le quai. Il lui tardait de le revoir enfin !

-Il arrive pour qu'elle heure ?

-Dans dix minutes, avec le train de midi vingt-cinq. Au premier quai.

Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment à discuter de toute de rien, il était bientôt vingt-cinq, mais le train avait, comme à son habitude, dix minutes de retard, alors la discussion prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que la voix masculine de la gare résonne sur les quais.

« Le train 54853 en destination de Domino Gare Central arrive. Veuillez faire attention à l'arrivée du train 54853. »

Sur le côté droit le train apparaissait au loin. Il s'approchait rapidement, et en trente seconde il fut là, s'arrêta dans un cri strident, obligeant Kisara à se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains.

-Quel bruit affreux ! Cria t elle sans même que Bakura ne comprenne tous les mots.

Une quarantaine de passagers descendirent des wagons, passant devant les deux jeunes qui s'étaient levés pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Seulement voilà : déjà tous les passagers étaient partis, il ne restait personne et le train départait déjà après l'annonce de la voix. Le quai se vidait, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux et quelques personnes attendant probablement le train suivant.

-Tu es sûr qu'il prenait ce train là ?

-O-oui… Il n'y en a pas d'autre avant quatorze heures.

-Il est peut être descendu à l'arrêt d'avant !

-C'est pas possible.

Soudain, en quelques secondes, Bakura crut voir le monde s'effondrait sur lui-même. Il se sentait affreusement seul, abandonné. L'idée de se mettre en colère ne le traversa même pas, il resta simplement le regard parterre, la tête basse, brisé de l'intérieur. Même les larmes se refusaient de couler. Son frère qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis plus d'un mois, son frère qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience. Et il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là.

-Il n'est pas là… !

Cela semblait improbable, jamais son frère ne se serait débiné devant une occasion pareille.

Alors que la tristesse submergeait Bakura, Kisara décida de l'accompagner dans les rues piétonnes pour lui changer un peu les idées. Mais aussitôt que quatorze heures s'approchée il voulut repartir à la gare dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son frère avec seulement du retard. Comme ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer, du moins, du côté de son frère, aucun des deux ne pouvait savoir ce que faisait l'autre.

Mais quand le train, passa, et qu'il n'apportait pas la personne attendu, l'espoir fut vain et Bakura renonça d'attendre. Alors il parti avec Kisara, faire à nouveau le tour de la ville. Elle avait beau le consoler, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'idée que son frère aurait pu l'abandonner. Apres tout, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il se faisait disputer par son père, puis par sa mère au retour. Sans oubli leur tigresse de petite sœur.

Aussi, au bout d'un long moment, ça les emmena à ce dire au revoir, Kisara et Bakura se séparèrent. Bakura rentra donc chez lui, seul, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, puisque le temps était déjà dans le printemps, la nuit tombée lentement, il n'était que vingt heure. Les lampadaires s'alignés durant son chemin le long de la route. Lorsqu'il traversa le parking de l'immeuble où il vivait avec son père, il se rappela, en voyant que la voiture ne se trouvait pas là, qu'il était de nuit aujourd'hui et qu'il rentrerait probablement qu'à six heures du matin. Cela lui laissait le champ libre pour passer la soirée vautrait dans son lit à se lamenter sur lui sur l'absence de son frère.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et monta les trois étages le menant à son palier de résidence. Soudain, ça tristesse s'évapora lorsqu'il reconnut cette silhouette assis le dos contre la porte de l'appartement.

-T'en a mit du temps ! Tu veux m'faire crever de froid ou quoi ?

-Seiji ! Qu'est ce que… ?!

Le Seiji en question se releva se retrouvant face à face avec son miroir. En effet, Bakura et Seiji étaient semblable, et pour cause, puisqu'ils étaient frères jumeaux !

Prit d'émotion, le cadet, étant Bakura, laissa perler ses quelques larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de l'après midi, et sauta au cou de son frère. On pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était légèrement plus petit que Seiji. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, n'était pas vraiment identique avec l'autre. Il avait des traits plus dures, la peau plus foncé, les cheveux un peu moins long et dressés, c'est yeux marron était plus sombre encore que son frère. Il serra celui-ci fort dans ses bras, enfin du moins, aussi fort qu'il pouvait car il semblait avoir du mal à lever son bras droit.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai oublié les clefs. Et tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de portable.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu as autant de retard ? Et pour quoi tu es là ? T'as pas prit le train ?

Bakura ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son frère. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière du salon il se rendit compte de la manche déchirait de son bras droit.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais ? Pourquoi tu es blessé ?

En effet, le tissu semblait rougit par du sang. Seiji s'assit sur le canapé et souffla un grand coup.

-Ha ! La chance que le vieux soit pas là ! Je te donne pas de nouvelle de mon côté, par ce que c'est grâce à cette garde que j'ai pas pu prendre le train. Ça lui suffit de me colles en passion, il faut aussi qu'elle t'enlève à moi ! Elle le paiera crois moi !

Le cadet resta sage, debout, immobile, se contenta de regarder son jumeau qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis trop longtemps. Il détestait être séparé de lui, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais accepté ça.

-Ben ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu bug ?

-…Excuse-moi…

-J'ai fugué…

-Quoi ?!

-La mère veut pas m'laisser te voir, j'ai trouvé ça degueu, alors j'me suis barré, j'suis venu ici en stop, depuis Lyseria. Autant te dire que c'était pas pratique. Mais j'y suis arrivé, bien que avant de partir j'ai dû faire une p'tite courses poursuite, j'me suis prit une voiture sur le côté, elle ma peté le bras droit j'crois, enfin… j'ai une balafre quoi…

Seiji stressait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son double, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer à cause de lui, c'était arrivé bien trop souvent autre fois. Alors il stressait. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, bien qu'il fasse plus le contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire réellement, car ça ne rassurait en rien son frère. Pourtant celui-ci sembla ne pas calculer pour autant tout le blabla qui sortait de la bouche de son frère.

-Hé ! Baku ! Tu m'écoute ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Enfaite, il avait en effet « bugué », sur la simple première phrase : « veut pas m'laisser te voir ». Leur mère voulait les séparés, eux, des jumeaux, déjà qu'ils se voyaient à peine tout les mois et que ça leur était insupportable, elle voulait les séparer pour de vrai !

Seiji se leva et vint prendre son frère dans les bras, il le pressa contre sa poitrine aussi chaleureusement qu'il lui était possible. Cette sensation lui avait manquée, tellement manquée…

-Pourquoi… ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais encore ?

-J'ai rien fais. Elle veut juste pas nous voir ensemble. C'que je comprends pas, c'est qu'elle nous déteste autant l'un que l'autre, alors pourquoi me garder moi ? Je sais pas… J'veux même pas savoir, j'veux juste toi.

Ils mangèrent tôt ce soir là. D'habitude ils mangeaient toujours après un bon film d'action ou après une partie prenante d'un jeu vidéo sur la Xii. Mais ce soir là, ils avaient juste partagé un peu de tendresse l'un pour l'autre, pour finalement se retrouver devant la télévision avec de dessins animés pour enfants. Ils mangeaient deux hamburgers chacun.

- Tu ne sais pas comme c'est gonflant d'être dans un lycée où y a que des gars ! On voit pas une seule fille de toute la semaine ! Enfin, pour tout le mois pour moi, puisque je suis pensionnaire au mois maintenant.

-Je croyais que tu t'en fichais des filles.

-oué, c'est trop casse-pieds, faut les satisfaire sans arrêt, et en plus, la plupart du temps, elles sont trop débiles. Suffirait que je te parle et elle dirait que j'l'a trompe !

Bakura rougit légèrement à l'allusion que venait de faire son frère. Apres tout, ils étaient proche malgré tout, toujours ensemble à la moindre occasion. Cette allusion ne fit pas le même effet à celui qui venait de la dire. Lui ce contenta de réfléchir un peu sur ses propos et considéra la chose d'un peu plus prés.

-Et toi, tu sors avec Kisara maintenant ?

-Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis avec personne, en plus elle est avec Seto maintenant.

-Ha ! Ce bon vieux Seto. Mais…ça veut dire que tu n'es pas intéressé non plus par les filles qui te tournent pourtant autours.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement apprécié… Au contraire, on m'évite pas mal tu sais…

-Tu es p't'etre gay, sorti alors d'un ton stérile.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait l'envie de provoquer son frère, s'essayer de lui faire avouer quelque chose, de lui faire dire les choses qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Mais ne risquait il pas de casser les liens entre eux ? Dire une chose pareille, c'est dur à recevoir lorsqu'on est jumeau, qui plus est deux frères. Etre gay dans une situation pareille… Mais pourquoi ne pas concevoir la chose ?

- Heu…Je n'en ai aucune idée… Apres tout je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille.

Et en plus, Bakura rallonger la perche. Attendait-il-lui aussi quelque chose de ses paroles ?

Soudain, Seiji posa son assiette qu'il avait jusque là dans les mains. Il souffla un grand coup, serra son pantalon sur ses jambes. Il s'apprêtait à faire un aveu crucial, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu fais exprès de me provoquer, c'est ça ?

Il se retourna vers lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le regard profond, comme un fauve s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Ce n'était pas pour autant que celle-ci s'enfuit.

-Te provoquer pour quoi ? J'ai fais que répondre honnêtement à ta question. On s'est juré de parler franchement être nous, non ?

-Oué… Alors j'vais être franc aussi. Apres tout je pense pas que tu m'en voudrais pour quoi que ce soit. T'as toujours été l'ange et moi le démon après tout.

-T'es pas un démon arrête avec cette histoire, maman sait pas ce qu'elle dit, et tu l'sais très bien.

-Tu sais, ça fais un mois entier que j'ai passé dans ce putain de lycée. Le quart des pensionnaire logé comme moi ont laissé tomber les filles et sont gay depuis longtemps. Et à vrai dire, au début j'étais écœuré de voir ça, deux gars qui s'embrasse… ça me répugnait… Mais maintenant j'me suis habitué…Et… Baku…

Face à son frère il avait toujours était semblable, stressé, nouer de l'intérieur, parler de choses comme ça le rendait toujours anxieux, il ne savait pas forcement comment il allait réagir… Finalement il abandonna son aveu et préféré baisser le regard tout en murmurant un « en faite laisse tomber ». Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait son frère, si bien que celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux de son double tout en le rapprochant de lui en lui faisant pression dans le dos.

-Seiji, tu n'es pas obligé de me l'avouer si tu ne veux pas… Mais pour moi c'est clair depuis longtemps. On n'est pas nait jumeau et siamois pour rien.

-Baku… ! Je… !

Ce fut à son tour de pleurer. Et à chaudes larmes. Il pleurait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu pleurer durant ces longues années séparé de son frère. Il se soulageait enfin, il pouvait respirer mieux désormais.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes étaient passées.

-Demain matin je vais me faire virer d'ici dés que le vieux vas rentrer. Il va me renvoyer là-bas.

-Non, tu resteras là. Il n'a rien contre toi, tu le sais bien.

-Pas contre moi mais t'inquiète pas qu'il est déjà au courant de ma fugue. Il va me renvoyait sois en sûr. Je ne suis pas sous sa garde, mais sous celle de cette garce !

-Seiji…, dit doucement Bakura en tentant de le calmer un peu.

-Je ne pourrais sans doute plus te voir avant ma majorité… Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi… Pas si longtemps… !

-Et si je te donnais quelque chose qui te ferais attendre ?

-Tu m'fais rire ! Dans ce cas là c'est toi qu'il faudrait me donner !

-ça peut s'arranger…

C'était la première fois que Bakura parlait avec de tel sous entendu, et pourtant il était clair que c'était une provocation de plus. Seiji s'amusa alors à continuer ce petit jeu, après tout, c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il le verrait avant un long moment.

-Dans ce cas là il faudrait un lit, c'est plus confortable qu'un canapé, non ?

-Qui a dit que je parlais de ça ?

-Qui vient de faire ce sous entendu ?

Sur ce, Seiji se rapprocha du visage de son double pour finalement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'abord furtivement, puis finalement il l'embrassa amoureusement, ajoutant même sa langue dans le baiser. L'aîné éloigna son visage pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Les yeux emplies de tendresse ne demandaient qu'une suite, si bien qu'il passa sa main droite, pourtant endolori par le choque qu'il avait eu lors de l'accident, sous le boxer de son frère, au bas de son dos.

-S-Seiji… !

-Attendre le moi de septembre, je ne pourrais pas te voir, je serais surveillé 24h/24, loin de toi… J'vais en mourir…

-Dis pas ça… !

-Alors…Laisse moi au moins ce plaisir… !

-Mais…Seiji… !

-Promet moi au moins que j'aurais le droit la prochaine fois que l'ont se verra. S'il te plaît !

-Je te le promets…

Ils s'en arrêtèrent donc là.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, dans le lit de Bakura, comme d'habitude, l'un collé à l'autre. Ils étaient paisible malgré qu'ils savaient que le matin même ils allaient être séparés pour longtemps. Ils connaissaient leur mère si bien qu'ils ne doutaient pas sur le fin mot de l'histoire.

Leur père rentra vers quatre heure, plus tôt que prévu. Puis à Neuf heure il vint réveiller les deux ados.

-Seiji, tu dois rentrer chez toi, déclara t il lorsque les deux sortaient de la chambre.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de rester ici, papa ?!

-C'est votre mère qui veut ça. Je n'ai la garde que de toi Bakura, ce n'est pas ma faute, et je ne peux rien n'y faire. C'est comme ça jusqu'à votre majorité. Il faudra s'y faire.

Bakura voulut répliquer mais son frère l'en empêcha.


	2. Chapter 2

Les minutes passèrent, devenant des heures. Seiji reparti. Des jours maintenant s'écoulaient, construisant des mois. C'était au mois de novembre que Seiji était venu. Depuis, Noël avait été fêté, le jour de l'an, Ryo seul, ou bien avec son père, mais jamais plus. Il avait été invité des dizaines de fois, mais toujours il s'y refusait d'y aller. Il ne voulait que son frère, rien de plus, rien de moins, juste son frère jumeau, son double, sa raison de vivre. Son Seiji. Les mois passés donc, un mois, puis deux, puis six mois depuis les fêtes. Pour les vacances d'été, Ryo apprît que son frère avait été envoyer dans un camp de vacance du pensionnat pour tout le mois de juillet, puis sa mère, lui, et la petite sœur passés la moitié du mois d'aout à l'étranger. Ryo ne fit rien de plus que d'habitude, à peine sortait-il pour aller aux arcades. Ses amis s'inquietaient, ça oui, mais bon, que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

Il lui restait un mois à attendre, un mois avant le deux septembre, lorsque Ryo reçut un message sur son portable, un message qui lui rendit une joie qu'il avait perdue, bien que le message était assez curieux.

« Plus queue un moi. un moi sent toit hait jeu te revoit. Gare à d'eux h ça me dis d'eux.

Meuh m'an queue. A bien tôt. » (=plus qu'un mois. Un mois sans toi et je te revoit. Gare à deux heure samedi deux. 'me manque.)

Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de rire bêtement face à ce drôle de message. Son frère aimait bien se démarquer, mais il n'avait jamais fait cela. Pourtant c'était vraiment drôle à lire, comme ça. Evidement, il allait garder ça pour lui, jamais il n'en parlerait à quiconque. Moins de gens le savait, mieux ce serait.

Il n'eut plus aucunes nouvelles. Pas un message, pas un email, pas un coup de fil, rien. Mais Ryo s'en fichait, le deux septembre, c'était demain.

Le samedi matin, Ryo était levé à huit heures du matin. Il déjeuna rapidement, prit sa DS avec quelques jeux puis partit sans rien dire. Mais de toute manière, son père n'était pas encore rentré. Il courut le plus vite possible en traversant les deux parkings de l'immeuble, dévalant les trente marches d'un escalier le menant dans la rue piétonne de la ville. Là, il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il était si heureux !

Puis son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'Ushio se pointa. C'était un membre du comité morale du lycée, mais enfaite, il s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça, puisqu'il raquetait les plus jeunes que lui et les violentés.

-Tien donc, mais c'est l'ermite ! Haha !

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Ryo, un sourire malveillant à ses lèvres. Il était grand, fort, et avait une voix roque. En somme, c'était un gars intimident.

- Donne-moi tout de suite ton fric !

-J'ai rien sur moi, dégage.

Il essaya de partir mais son bras fut retenu.

-Comment tu me parle ?! J'vais t'apprendre moi !

Un coup d'œil vite fait à son portable. Il n'était que huit heure quarante trois, personne ne sortait à cette heure, et Seiji était encore si loin ! Qui pouvait bien l'aider ? Jono-uchi seul ne pourrait pas en venir à bout, de ce tas de muscle.

-Ok. Désoler. J'ai pas fait attention. On a qu'à oublier chacun ce qui nous a déplut et on repart tranquille… ?

-Tu te fou de ma gueule, c'est ça ?!

Il le frappa violement à l'épaule et le fit chuter parterre. De ce fait, la DS tomba à ses pieds.

-Ha ! Ben en voilà un joli jouet ! J'vais pouvoir le revendre !

Il le frappa à nouveau, d'un coup de pied dans la cuisse droite.

-Tss ! Et tu me disais que tu n'avais rien ! Menteur va !

Puis, Ushio se détourna. Il s'aperçut que curieusement, un gars courait vite vers lui, un gars grand, aux cheveux blond. Ils allaient être face à face dans quelques secondes.

-Qui s'est celui… ?!

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, le raquetteur se retrouva propulsé deux mètres plus loin dans un cri étouffé. Ryo n'avait pas tout suivis, voir même rien du tout.

-Voilà ce qu'y arrive à trainer tout seul. Je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention avec cette brute !

C'était Joey qui avait débarqué, suivit de prés par Seto, Yugi et Kisara. Tous trois s'occupèrent de leur ami en le relevant et vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien tandis que le blond récupérait la console que le raquetteur avait laissé avant de s'enfuir. La peinture rouge avait prit des rayures en rencontrant le sol plus tôt.

-Tout va bien, merci…

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou que dire. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait vu aucun membre du groupe.

-Tu as eu de la chance que j'était avec eux, c'est pas Seto qui t'aurait sauvé ! Rigola Joey en lui rendant la DS.

-Hé ! Je te rappel que je te bats toujours en sport, arrête de te la raconter !

-C'est ma fainéantise qui me perd, c'est tout !

Alors que les deux partaient dans une discussion sans but, Kisara s'intéressa un peu plus à son ami, délaissant par la même occasion son petit ami.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis deux semaines. Tu ne répond ni aux mails, ni aux SMS. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas d'ennuies ?

-Oui. Je vais bien. Je t'assure !

-Hum… Si tu le dis… On venait te chercher cette après-midi d'ailleurs ! Mais du coup, tu es là, donc…

Ryo regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis qui avaient l'air plutôt content de le voir en bonne santé. Puis, Yugi sorti une petit boite de sa poche et le lui donna.

-Je suis pas sûr que ça puisse attendre cette après-midi, mais il n'en aurait plus eu, donc voilà. Bonne anniversaire !

Le concerné regarda la boite d'un air interrogateur. Puis il fixa le propriétaire et tous les autres. Il sentit l'émotion lui monter à la gorge, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite, il eu droit a un jolie choux à la crème aux allures gourmandes. C'était sa pâtisserie préférée, il adorait cela !

-M-merci… C'est… vachement sympa !

Tout le monde s'assit sur les marches d'un petit escalier et Ryo mangea doucement ce bon cadeau. Son morale remontait bien vite désormais.

-Ryo, pourquoi tu ne répondais plus aux messages ? Tu as des soucis ? demanda quand même Kisara, toujours inquiète.

-Non, tout va bien. Je n'avais… simplement pas envie de répondre… Je… Je faisais un nouveau plateau de jeu.

Finalement, ils restèrent une bonne heure comme ça, à parler de tout et de rien. Et lorsque dix heures sonna, tous partirent pour les arcades. Le temps défila plus rapidement pour Ryo qui devenait de plus en plus impatient. Désormais, dans un peu plus de trois heures, son frère arriverait.

A midi, il débarqua à la gare et attendit, assit sur un fauteuil. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il s'endormit.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'attends toi ? T'pourrais m'accueillir un peu mieux que ça, nan ?

Se sentant un peu balloté, Ryo ouvrit un œil… puis le deuxième. Puis il n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta dans les bras de son frère !

-Seiji !

Leur étreinte se resserra de plus belle. L'un l'autre savourant cet instant si précieux pour eux. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ils étaient vraiment là, ensemble, enfin réunis.

-Tu m'as manqué Ryo. Terriblement manqué.

Celui-ci remarqua que son frère avait une odeur spéciale ainsi que les vêtements trempés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-On m'a viré à sauts d'eau. Tu remarqueras qu'il n'est que treize heure d'ailleurs.

-Je t'aime, se senti obligé de déclarer Ryo.

-Moi aussi.

Le téléphone de Ryo se mit alors à sonner. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais au bout de dix seconde il finit par décrocher.

-Allo ? Papa ?... Je…Je suis avec Kisara… Oui je sais… J'ai mangé, ne t'inquiète pas… Oui… Merci… Oui…Oui… Bonne soirée.

-Tu m'explique ? C'est pas que je comprends pas mais presque.

Seiji avait toujours ce regard de dur à cuir, sérieux. Son jumeau lui expliqua donc que leur père leur souhaitait un bon anniversaire et qu'il devinait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour ce jour si exceptionnel. Il autorisa donc son deuxième fils à venir à l'appartement.

-ça te dit ?

-Ba ça, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, ouai ! Notre père est le meilleur !

Ainsi donc ils se rendirent à l'apparentement paternel. Celui-ci les accueilli gentiment avec un cadeau chacun. Le jeu de Xii que convoitaient le plus jeune et un portable pour l'autre. Il avait bien comprit que son aîné comptait vivre par lui-même désormais, et il avait donc prit soin de prendre un portable avec un forfait extrêmement peu cher. Il proposa également de l'héberger un moment le temps qu'il trouve une place dans la ville.

Puis le temps passa, et l'heure de partir au travail arriva. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans l'appartement.

-Le moment que j'attendais ! s'écria Seiji. Toi, il empoigna son double par le bras, tu viens avec moi, à la douche !

-Tu es à moi, souffla doucement l'aîné à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

Ils étaient désormais sous la douche, nus comme des verres. Seiji avait acculé son double contre une des parois carrelées. L'eau chaude coulait le long de leur corps. Seiji était d'ailleurs plus musclé que Ryo. Celui-ci ne bronchait pas et se contenta d'apprécier les caresses de son double le long de son corps.

-On va attraper froid, Seiji.

-Je ferais en sortes qu'on ai chaud alors, répondit sensuellement l'autre, pressant ses levres sur celles de son frères.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant amoureusement, frémissant. Seiji avait attendu bien longtemps pour pouvoir enfin profiter d'un moment pareil. Il s'amusa tout d'abord à taquiner les parties intimes de Ryo qui, doucement mais surement, commença à durcir. A l'inverse, c'était le cas pour le plus grand depuis un moment déjà, depuis l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur le corps nu de son double.

-J'ai envie de toi. Bien plus que d'habitude, j'en ai mal à la tête tellement je m'impatiente…

-Alors…P-Pourquoi tu ne fais rien… ?

-Je crois…, il le regarda tendrement, l'embrasse. Je crois que j'ai peur de te blesser…

-Tu es incapable de me blesser, Seiji. Tu le sais.

-ça ne blesse pas ton amour-propre que je fasse ça ?

Suite à sa question il enfonça un doigt dans le corps qu'il chérissait tant. De celui-ci émana un hoquet de surprise puis quelques gémissement au cour des mouvements qu'effectuer l'intrus.

-N-Non… C'est… C'est bizarre… De faire ça…

-Tu vas trouver plus bizarre la suite.

En effet, il ajouta un deuxième doigt qui se mêla à l'autre pour faire élargir l'endroit étroit où ils se trouvaient. Finalement, Ryo commençait à apprécier, particulièrement quand son frère ajoutait à cela un vas-et-Vien sur son membre.

-Je… Si tu continue… Je vais… !

-Tu rien du tout !

Seiji ramena son double ventre contre la paroi à droite, se sortes à ce que le jet d'eau les atteignent plus, pour ne pas avoir froid. La frêle peau de son jumeau avait la chair de poule et tous ses poils s'hérissaient. Il le fit se pencher légèrement, pas trop, pour qu'il reste à la hauteur, puis il commença à insérer son membre, bien plus gros que ce qu'il y avait plus tôt.

Ryo poussa plusieurs gémissements à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Cette intrusion avait été un peu brusque et une douleur le dérangeait.

Seiji stoppa tout mouvement et attendit que son jumeau s'habitue à lui. Puis il recommença à jouer avec sa virilité, caressant du bout des doigts. Et il entreprit de léger coups de hanches.

-Tu apprécie ?

-Nnn…. P-Plus que tout… à l'heure…

-Tant mieux.

Cela l'encouragea d'avantage et il accéléra la cadence tout en laissant sa main libre effleurer chaque parcelle du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il était au paradis. A ce moment là, plus rien ne valait coup, tout autours de lui n'était que foutaise. La seule chose importante à ses yeux était son frère et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, seraient l'un contre l'autre, réchauffait par un amour réciproque et intense. Sans doute la meilleure nuit de toute leur vie.

Puis les jours passèrent, les semaines. Seiji trouva un emploi dans un petit commerce et quelques temps après un petit studio amplement suffisant pour lui. Son frère le rejoignit par la suite en tant que colocataire. Plusieurs fois leur mère était venue, elle avait même portée plainte. Mais une plainte contre quoi ? Le fait que son fils vivait sa vie ? Il était majeur et l'autorité de sa mère l'importait peu. Il vivait simplement, le plus précieux à ses côtés.

Mais enfaite non, c'était une fin que trop étrange. Et une histoire bien étrange également.

Ryo se réveilla dans un hôpital. Le blanc l'entouré. Enfaite non. Ce n'était pas un hôpital, c'était simplement une chambre. Il retrouva un bandage rougit par du sang le haut de son bras. Que faisait-il là déjà ? Ha… Oui… Il se souvenait. Il avait fait une chute et… Et… non… où était-il ?

Il se leva doucement, par précaution, de peur de n'être blessé ailleurs. Puis il marcha en dehors de la piece. Il se trouva alors dans un grand couloir à l'allure plutôt chic.

-Bakura ! Tu es réveillé !

Il se retourna et fut bien étonné de voir le petit Kaiba accourir.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu t'es évanouit, tu sais, en sortant de… de la pièce où il y avait ce bas-relief.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Son âme avait erré un long moment dans l'obscurité, son double l'avait laissé seul. Il n'y avait plus personne mais il se trouvait incapable de reprendre possession de son corps. Des portes se dessinaient, il les avait toutes ouvertes. Aucune sortie. Puis il y eu un tremblement et… Il était de retour dans son corps à lui, seul. Affreusement seul. Devant lui ce tenait cette étrange bas-relief où se disputaient un Seto et un Yugi. Et parterre gisaient ces personnes la, avec Joey, Tristan et Téa. Mais il n'avait pas tout comprit, mais très vite ils se réveillèrent à leur tour et au moment de sortir de la pièce, en montant les escaliers, il avait succombait à tous ces mystères, retombant à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

-Il n'y aura plus jamais de soucis ! Et tout ce passe pour le mieux ici. J'ai demandé personnellement à Seto pour que tu restes ici. Mon frère est pas innocent dans cette affaire, alors…

-Je…

Inconsciemment il marcha dans le couloir, traversant la maison et se retrouva dehors. Finalement il trouva un banc où il s'assit. Une pointe lui souleva le cœur et des larmes coulèrent.

-ça ne va pas, Bakura ?

Mais il était bien incapable de parler… Il était seul. Seul. Son double n'était plus là. Ce rêve pourtant. Pourquoi avoir rêvé de tout cela ? Pourquoi rêvait-il que son double lui… Lui fasse ce genre de chose. Mais surtout, il se sentait vidé. Son double n'était plus là. Il était à nouveau seul. Seul. Il se trouva tout de même incapable de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient, sans plus. Il comprit alors que ce n'était que son désir qui s'était reflétait dans son rêve. Mais la personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés n'était plus. Une personne chère lui avait été enlevée.


End file.
